The conventional oven has a design that the pan is fixed within the oven which often requires users to rotate the food on the pan in order to have an evenly cooking and also to prevent over cooking. This may cause users to get burns when their hands touched the pan accidentally. A rotating pan oven is therefore invented which includes a motor mounted in the base of the oven to drive the roast pan to spin so as to receive an evenly roasted food.
A new designed standing oven has a few electric wires embedded in the base and the pan is rotated by a motor. However, the design can only bake one food at a time, if a lot of food need to be served, it will take more times.